If I'd Gone with You
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: L and Light go on a stakeout after the legendary BB murder case makes its way to Japan. While on a stakeout, L notices two suspicious figures. Light goes after one, he goes after the other. After walking into an alleyway, he gets ganged up on; taking out almost all 4 guys but gets hit in the back and is badly hurt. He goes to a hospital while Light goes to find BB.


_**Authors Note: Alrighy, back from a long R&R of summer break and now I shall whip out some more of my horribly written fanfics. This time, it's another L x Light. Late at night, L gets a call from Watari, and guess what? The Los Angeles BB murders have started up again. This time, it's revenge! 0_0 Oh no! So, L goes on a stakeout, taking Light with him. Halfway during that time, L notices some signs that what he is looking for is in an abandoned alleyway of all places. A suspect runs and has an accomplice. Light goes after one, L goes after the other. L gets ganged up on and is almost killed. Light finds him and takes him to a hospital and takes up looking for BB. **_

_**L, Light, and BB P.O.V.'s. =_= Not sure if I'll finish this.**_

_**Warning: mild cursing, violence, hurt and comfort, romance, shonen ai (boy x boy), and some fluffy stuff thrown everywhere. **_

Chapter 1: Stake-out

If I'd Gone with You

_**2 am:**_

**Buzz...buzz...buzz...**

_L...turn off the phone..._Light squirmed in the bed that the two shared in their arrangement. L groggily swung his arm back and forth from his slightly propped position on the foot of the bed, searching around for the portable device. Once his fingers grazed the edge, he picked it up with his fingertips. "Hello. This is Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki, it is Watari. I just got some information from the information bureau...it is not good news."

L wiped his eyelids tiredly, getting up to make coffee in the kitchen. He ripped open a package gingerly before shaking the contents into the cup.

"What information has you so grave?"

"The Los Angelas BB murder case, do you remember them?"  
L stopped. "Yes, I do. Why did you bring them up?"  
The older man sighed on the other end of the line. "Come down to East Nagano, the fourth stop sign away from the police station."

The phone disconnected. L stared out the window. _What is going on?_

Grabbing hold of his phone and the cup of coffee (plus a crap load o'sweets), he made his way out the door, leaving a note on the nightstand next to Light.

_**5 am:**_

Light P.O.V.

Light groaned slightly, pushing his weight out of bed with his shoulders. The bed creaked noisly. _Stupid springs..._He yawned loudly, patting his ruffled hair. His hand glided over the nightstand when it touched a note.

"What the..." he lifted the paper, staring down slightly at the hand writing.

Light,

I have received an important call from W and am currently, if not back home, out on an investigation. I will talk to you when I get back.

L

Light stared questioningly at the document. "Um..." he checked his wrist. Rather than being chained to the older detective, he was clipped onto a suitcase. He tugged calmly, realizing that even if he had pulled harder, there was no way that he'd get out. He flipped the paper over.

P.S.

Since I will not be hand cuffed to you, I have secured your wrist onto a suitcase which contains a transmitter which will signal the police department in every district withing 50 miles of the hotel. If you so much as pick it up, it will go off and you will be arrested. Don't do anything that I wouldn't.

Light grimaced. "Dammit Ryuuzaki." he strode into the kitchen, taking out a cup of coffee. "Fresh?" he touched the side of the heater cautiously. It was hot, but not the kind where it was freshly made. He frowned. "So it was a few hours ago." He sat down at the table, staring at the paper which was lain neatly on the table. He flipped through different sections until a corner being parted caught his attention. Opening up the page to a highlighted portion, he read the title.

"One dead found inside of an abandoned warehouse around East Nagano...another found close in range in an apartment South of Mito." _Murders are going through the roof. _

He sipped his coffee.  
"Should I call him?" he stared at the phone. He shook his head. _He'll be fine..._his fingers brushed against the cell.

"Jeez..." he put the phone to his ear.

Ryuuzaki P.O.V.

"The bodies were found last night, 1:30 a.m. Someone called in a smell that came out from the warehouse; they stated it smelled worse than usual. Two officers went in to check it out and...well...they found this." The head officer at the scene pulled up the blanket covering the two cadavers.

L stared down silently, his breath coming out silently through the mask he was wearing.

"You said that it was found at 1:30 a.m.; but," he paused, taking out a lolipop and slightly pulling up the mask to place the treat in his mouth.

"If this man was found at that time last night, what stopped the police from contacting me further?"

The officers frown deepened. "It took two hours to clean up the scene. There was blood in each and every room; we obtained evidence; but, not enough to to state the fact of homicide. At three, we found all our information and found a second body. We were only able to contact you at the time we had."

L nodded understandingly. "I see, hmm..." the sugar snack broke in his mouth. The sound echoed through the room.

"Watari," he said. The older man looked at him.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"What was so dire about this case that had made it so important for me to come. Normal homicides are taken care of by the local Japanese police...so what was so differnet that I was needed to come down?" The officer looked at the wall. L followed his eyes, and froze.

_Now I see..._he dropped the stick on the floor, making his way to a wall. Nailed to it was a wara ningyo doll.

"Sir..."

The officer looked up to L. "Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Los Angelas BB Murder Case? It took place up in America,"  
"Oh! I remember that," a luietenant was close by and overheard their conversation. "I heard about it on the news once the case was solved. Wasn't that you that did it?"

"Yes well...I had the help of former FBI agent Naomi Misora. She had helped me solve the case; it was just the two of us..." he looked back at the blood splattered doll. "I put that man away myself...and now this happens."  
**Buzz...buzz...buzz...**

L looked down at his cell phone. "Excuse me for a moment," he turned around, walking a few feet away before clicking the 'talk' button.  
"Ryuuzaki. I just woke up a while ago. I read your message; are you alright?" Light's voice was clear; hidden concern flattened by his nonchalance.

"Yes Light...I am fine. I will be back in a few hours. Did you detach yourself from the suitcase? I made it quite clear in the message for what happens if you do."

Light sighed on the other end. "Yes, you made that as clear as it comes..."

"Ryuuzaki," L turned around to look at the officer.  
"We are packing up and heading out. Information on this matter will be sent to Watari. If this truly is the Wara Ningyo murders...and if BB is back; you have to put him down again."  
L kept his stoic face. "Understood. Thank you chief Matsuyama."

The lights of the police and medical vehicles were gone as they sped off.  
"Watari, I am becoming worried about his."

**Normal P.O.V.**

L handcuffed Light's wrist back to his. The boy groaned under his breath.

"Ryuuzaki...must you keep me on these chains?"

"...Yes."

Light silently seethed. _Stoic prick!_

L sat in his usual spot; right in front of the computer typing madly. L took a sip from the tea that was set behind his hand. _No sugar? Somethings up..._Light thought to himself. L hadn't even looked at his sweets.

"Light," L muttered. It took all Light had to hear the sound.

"What is it?"

L grumbled something inaudible.

"I'm going to be going on a stakeout this evening..." Light stared at him confused. "I won't be coming back until the next night. I just wanted to inform you of this," he undid their restraints. Light held onto his wrist.

"Why this all of a sudden?" he asked. L picked up a small fork and jabbed at the cake.

"I have some pressing matters to attend to. Until I come back, this building will be on lock down. I have asked the task force to come in and check on you every 3 hours. That way you can't escape. There are also many different cameras stationed on every perimeter..."

L continued to yammer on about how tight security was.

_All right, all right. I understand; there is absolutely no way I'll be getting out of here. Jeez._

Light's face twisted in slight annoyance. He smacked his hand against his forehead, causing L to pause.

L turned around in his swivel chair, staring up at the young adult.  
"What is it Light?" he asked between bites of his cake.

"Ryuuzaki, I really don't think that it's a good idea to just go out on a stakeout by yourself. What would happen if someone saw you? If you were killed?" Light insisted, still trying to get the attention which had averted elsewhere.

"Do not misunderstand me, Light. I have gone out on stakeouts before; I am not a newbie. This is not my first time," he turned to stare at him. _Those eyes..._Light huffed silently, walking over to the chair positioned closely to the detectives.

"It is still nice of you to worry about me Light," L whispered.

"I am not worried about you, Ryuuzaki,"

"Alright, but thank you for thinking about my well being." he sipped some of his tea. He could feel the heated glare coming from the younger man. It didn't faze him; more like it amused him.

"L," the computer's voice snapped the silent war going on in the room. L typed quickly on the keyboard; a large 'L' in the center screen. "What is it Watari?" he asked.

"I have set up a car for you. It is Level D5,"

"Thank you, Watari." his finger lingered over the escape button before he was stopped.  
"L. Be careful." the older man warned. The detective inwardly smiled. _I always am. _He hit the button with a loud _**click**_ before he stood, still noticeably hunched over. Light followed closely and silently behind him intently.

"You are not coming along with me, Light. It is very dangerous and it is something very important..." Light glared annoyingly. "At least tell me what is going on. This morning you stared down the computer, hardly touching any of your sweets, and were unhealthily quiet; even for you."

L sighed, turning slightly to face the boy. "Have you ever heard of the Los Angelas BB Murder Case, or the Waraningyo case?" L asked him.

Light shook his head, no. "I haven't.

"Naomi Misora, the detective that died a few months ago, had worked on the case together. A man we suspected of being the murderer, Beyond Birthday, where the name BB comes from, had murdered four people. We were able to stop him...or so we thought. Some string of events have been familiar in what had been witnessed on those nights in America, and I have reason to believe that he just might be here in Japan," he looked up to see Light's expression. Indifferent with a hint of interest.

"This man is dangerous, Light. Now that he is in Japan and out of prison, I don't know if I can bring in someone that does not know about the killer."

Light smiled kindly.

"Ryuuzaki, I honestly would rather help you and endanger my own life rather than the whole department. It is also not a good idea for you to go out by yourself."

L looked at him in the eye; not backing down when he felt him staring straight at him. _It wouldn't be bad to have him come along. Although, it wouldn't be too smart if he got himself into trouble...then again that is what I am there for. Watari had mentioned that we would be secure. It is better to have him there...and company is always nice on a stakeout. _

L thought things over silently to himself.  
"If you like...you can come along as well. But be wary; it is nighttime, not daytime. Anything can slip past you if you are not careful."

Light rolled his eyes. L hadn't noticed since he had begun walking to the parking garage.  
_At least I won't have to stay in here..._


End file.
